The One Who Found Her Way
by vickienna
Summary: This is a sequel to The One Who Lost Her Way (so I'd suggest you read that first or else this story will make no sense) And I'm making this pretty much all nsfw *important*: for those of you wondering who in the frack Harune is... no she isn't canon, but she does have a story. Go read On Harune's Return by author hareonaxx . Collab is out go read it, it's called sensei!
1. What Happened Second

It had been almost a year since the 19 year old shinobi had been in her adoptive village. Her mission was finally over and she was on her way back to Konoha along with her squad.

The team was formed by her and three other Anbu ninja. They had all been specifically chosen by the Hokage. He had sent them on a reconnaissance mission that lasted longer than expected. The group had been away from the Leaf for about 8 months. All the squad members were looking forward to seeing their friends and family back at the village. Mayou had seen the shinobi trained to be ruthless go soft after such a long mission. She had overheard one of the Anbu say that he might consider returning to regular services. Mayou had once asked her sensei if that was possible, when she was teaching her about Konoha's forces. Her teacher had told her that it was, considering she knew someone who had done exactly that.

The female ninja had changed a lot since her arrival in Konoha. She used to be hot-headed and cautious. Her short temper would get her in trouble since she had little control over her anger. However, during her training to be a proper ninja, Mayou had become a mature and skilled shinobi. Her sensei had played a huge part in helping her overcome her fear of being a burden and pushing away the ones who cared about her. Mayou was looking forward to seeing her friends at the village.

Mayou's appearance had also changed. When she arrived in Konoha, her belongings were scarce and she didn't take much care of her well-being. Now, she always kept her hands bandaged. Her taijutsu abilities were her strongest asset and she needed to protect her knuckles from being torn open while punching. Another marking detail was her hair. She used to keep her layered hair shoulder-length out of convenience. Her light brown layers now reached her lower back. She had taken the habit of tying it up carelessly in a bun while on missions.

Mayou cringed as her right foot made impact with each tree branch she jumped on. The squad didn't want to waste another second away from Konoha and were making their return hasty.

‟Kuso… ˮ, she muttered a bit louder than she intended.

‟Daijoubu? ˮ, asked her teammate codenamed Soraito.

‟Yeah, I'm fine, it's just this stupid sprain. We're almost back; I'll go get it checked by medical-nin. ˮ, Mayou answered.

To prove her strength, she leaped 15 feet forward, becoming the group's lead. Her three team mates caught up to her, also increasing their speed.

Half a day later, the group arrived at their destination. It was mid-afternoon and the sun was about to set over the Fire Country.

As they passed through the gate, Mayou turned towards her comrades.

‟I will make the report to Hokage-sama, you guys can go ˮ, she ordered.

During the mission, Mayou had taken the role of the leader, even though she was younger than her team mates and less experienced. At first, there was tension between them, but after 8 months of being together, the three Anbu seemed to have gotten used to Mayou's personality.

Her tallest teammate, also the oldest, was hesitant at her declaration and lingered there. The other two looked relieved and took off right away. Mayou didn't wait for her senior comrade to approve; she headed towards the Hokage's place.

Mayou entered the Hokage's office head high and shoulders square. She wanted to make her first official report as a squad leader as professional as possible (even if she wasn't officially the leader for that mission). Since there hadn't been and official assignment of a leader, Mayou didn't think the Hokage would mind who gave the report.

The masked ninja stayed quiet throughout Mayou's entire report. When she was done, the 19 year old stood in front of the Hokage's desk and waited for any instructions.

‟Sou ka… Well done Mayou ˮ, the Hokage declared. He stood and walked around his desk to stand in front of her. ‟Seriously Mayou, why are we being so formal? ˮ.

To Mayou's surprise, the silver-haired ninja stood and placed a hand on her shoulder before he leaned in for a hug.

At that moment, Mayou felt someone's presence enter the Hokage's office.

‟Che, Kakashi, I can't believe you'd be cheating on me at a time like this ˮ, said a familiar voice with a sarcastic tone.

Mayou spun around to see her sensei walk through the door. The woman's face lit up when she saw her student.

‟Mayou! You're back? ˮ,she exclaimed, rushing to rip her student away from the Hokage. ‟Why did nobody tell me? ˮ, she asked.

‟Well, perhaps the fact that she came in my office five minutes ago has something to do with it, Harune ˮ, the masked ninja said, rolling his eyes.

‟It's nice to see you, Harune-sensei ˮ, said Mayou, smiling.

After standing for so long on her sprained foot, Mayou felt the ache and stumbled sideways. She grabbed the rim of the Hokage's desk to prevent herself from crashing on the floor.

‟What's wrong, Mayou? ˮ, asked the concerned teacher.

‟It's nothing, I just sprained my ankle on the mission ˮ, Mayou responded.

‟You should get that checked at the hospital ˮ, Kakashi told her. ‟You are dismissed. ˮ

‟Hai ˮ, the 19 year old acknowledged.

‟I should help you get there ˮ, Harune exclaimed.

‟I'm fine, Harune-sensei. Besides, you came in here for a reason. I'll leave you two discuss ˮ, Mayou said.

On her way out, she couldn't help but notice her sensei's protruding stomach. She then understood why the Hokage hadn't assigned her sensei as part of her squad for the mission when they left 8 months prior.

Mayou made her way to the hospital, limping, even if she was trying hard to walk normally. When she marched through the doors, she nearly collapsed. The effect of using an injured limb for so long had taken its toll.

A nurse rushed towards her while another went off, probably to get a medical ninja.

It wasn't long before she got aid. Mayou was glad to see a familiar face come towards her.

‟Mayou ! ˮ, squealed Ino when she spotted her friend. ‟You're back! ˮ, she announced, stating the obvious.

‟Yeah I just arrived ˮ, Mayou said trying to smile, but her face probably looked like a cringing mess.

‟Oh, what happened? ˮ, asked the Yamanaka, carefully handling Mayou's ankle that had turned purple-blue.

The medical-nin started her work on her friend's injury while catching her up on the latest gossip. Mayou didn't particularly care for this type of conversation, but spending time with a friend warmed her heart. Ino had been close to Mayou's sensei during her childhood, so Mayou spent some time training with her under Harune's watch.

Ino bandaged up her ankle and sent her friend off with the advice to get some rest. Mayou left the hospital and headed for her apartment.

Mayou had almost reached her apartment building when she heard heavy footsteps running towards her. She turned around and moved out of the way just in time not to be jumped on by a giant dog.

‟Wait, Akamaru! ˮ, called out a husky guy's voice. Mayou saw Kiba running towards her.

Akamaru was jumping around Mayou excitedly when his owner reached them.

‟When Akamaru sensed that you were here, I wouldn't believe it until I saw it ˮ, Kiba said while grabbing Mayou around her shoulders.

Mayou smiled. Her relationship with Kiba hadn't been stable ever since she came to Konoha. Mayou remembered how she was immediately attracted to him, but yet she didn't have any feelings for him. They were friends, even if sometimes his proximity to her made Mayou uncomfortable. Akamaru's enthusiasm around her made it harder to avoid him.

‟I just got back ˮ, Mayou told Kiba.

She purposely put her weight on her good leg, trying to dodge a situation in which Kiba would try to take things further.

‟Are you hurt? ˮ, he asked, noticing her stance.

‟Yeah, I'm just returning from the hospital. I'm supposed to be going to my apartment to get some rest. It's the medical-nin's orders ˮ, she stated.

‟Oh, alright. I'll see you around then ˮ, Kiba said, obviously disappointed.

He headed back in the direction he came from, followed by Akamaru. Mayou let out a sigh of relief and continued to make her way home.

Mayou immediately headed for the shower as soon as she got inside her apartment. She carefully removed all her bandages and stepped under the hot water. One thing Mayou enjoyed most about city life was hot showers. Her days before her arrival at Konoha were spent in the woods, and she used to wash up with freezing water from rivers and lakes. She untied her hair and let it fall loose after being up for so long. She ran her fingers through her locks until there weren't any tangles.

When she had spent enough time enjoying her shower, Mayou stepped out. She quickly dried her hair with a towel, but it still wet the baggy shirt she had thrown on over her shorts. It was her first time being comfortable in over a year, and Mayou felt extremely satisfied.

It was almost midnight when she got settled. At that moment, Mayou heard some knocking on her door. The 19 year old wondered who it could be at that hour. She made her way to the entrance, trying not to lean too much on her newly bandaged foot.

Mayou opened the door and saw Lee standing there. She didn't know if it was the exhaustion, or the injury, but Mayou's heart started beating faster. Without thinking, she jumped up and wrapped her arms around Lee's neck.

‟Mayou. I can't believe it's really you ˮ, Lee said, securing his own arms around Mayou's back.

He quickly noticed her bandaged foot and lifted her off the ground.

‟What are you doing? ˮ, Mayou asked, trying not to blush. The door was still opened and other people lived in her building.

‟You're hurt ˮ, Lee said, as Mayou proceeded to wrap her legs around his waist, securing her position.

‟You noticed ˮ. Mayou motioned Lee to go inside and shut the door when they got in. The 20 year old ninja removed his shoes and walked towards Mayou's room.

Lee approached Mayou's bed, as if he would set her down, but the girl didn't let go.

‟How did you know I was back? ˮ, Mayou asked.

‟I've been going to check to gate records every day since you left ˮ, Lee admitted, looking embarrassed.

That statement made Mayou feel a rush of warmth inside her. There was no denying her feelings for Lee after that. At first, their relationship was based on training, and the two presented themselves as just friends. Mayou remembered the day she had kissed him, after the fifth Hokage had announced to her she would be a Konoha ninja. However, there was no time for the two of them to spend time together. After training with her sensei for a few years, Mayou had become a legitimate Konoha ninja. After that, it was mission after mission for her and Lee as well. When one would return, the other would leave. It seemed almost unreal to her that they were together at that moment.

Not wasting any time, Mayou leaned in and placed her parted lips on Lee's, putting her fingers through his hair. The two exchanged the kiss for a bit until Lee, caught up in the passion, lost grip on Mayou. She fell on her mattress, dragging Lee down, her legs still wrapped around him.

‟Have you not been training enough while I was gone? Is it possible that you lost strength so much that you can't handle me ˮ, Mayou laughed.

She reached for his upper left arm and was taken aback by the firmness of his muscle when she grabbed it. The two ninjas had gotten on their knees, on the far edge of the bed.

Mayou bit her lip, as she started to remove Lee's green uniform. He didn't stop her, as she revealed his highly toned chest and abs.

‟Are you ok with this? ˮ, Mayou asked, not wanting to rush into things.

As an answer, Lee pulled Mayou's shirt off, showing her generous forms. It hadn't been long after Mayou's arrival in Konoha before she heard whispers of her figure being compared to Tsunade's, the fifth Hokage. Even at the young age of 13, she was well developed. Now fully matured, her curvy figure didn't leave anyone indifferent.

Mayou's still damp hair covered her shoulders and fell down on her back. Lee took a strand between his fingers and placed it behind Mayou's ear.

‟You're so beautiful ˮ, he said, looking into her golden-brown eyes.

Lee leaned over and hovered over her exposed neck, gently grazing her skin with his lips.

The pair moved to a lying position, holding each other.

After being apart for so long, the two were in for a passionate night of reuniting.


	2. What Happened First

Mayou was walking home from the Hokage's office. When she got summoned, she didn't expect to be sent off on an undetermined length recon mission with Anbu. Kakashi explained that her particular ability was needed. The 19 year old was now accustomed to the shinobi lifestyle. She wasn't excited to be gone from the village for what could be awhile, but what could she do. She sighed, making her way to her apartment. Her departure was scheduled for two days from now; she was free to do as she pleased in the meantime.

The sun was slowly descending in the sky, the afternoon coming to an end.

Mayou was almost home when she was suddenly grabbed and lifted off the ground. Her body was flung over someone's shoulder, their arm wrapped around her waist. Since her head was facing backwards, she couldn't immediately see who it was.

‟Let me go, Kuso! ˮ, she yelled, trying to wiggle free.

She was being grasped so tightly, there was no way she could escape just using her physical strength.

Mayou was about to use her Kujaku, which would certainly blast the culprit into oblivion at that proximity, when she recognized her kidnapper's outfit.

‟Lee, what the hell?! ˮ, she uttered.

At that point, he was running pretty fast. It wasn't long before Mayou understood where he was heading. Shortly after, Lee entered his apartment and only let her go when the door was shut.

He pinned her against the door, with two strong hands on her shoulders.

‟I want you so bad ˮ, he said.

Mayou was completely taken aback, but then she smelled the Sake on his breath.

‟You're drunk ˮ, she pointed out. ‟I'm sorry but I have to do this ˮ.

She gathered up all the strength in her arm and punched him right in the face. Lee fell down cold, right on impact.

‟Gomen, gomen ˮ, Mayou told him; even if she knew he was unconscious and couldn't hear her.

She carried his limp body to his bed, noticing a bruise forming where her fist collided.

When Lee had even the slightest drop of alcohol, he went in a drunken frenzy. It had been useful in battle before, but Mayou knew Lee had zero control in that state. She did him a favour by knocking him out before things got out of hand.

It was about an hour later that Lee came to. Mayou was sitting in a chair, enjoying a cup of tea she had gone ahead and made for herself. She had gotten bored and she didn't know how long it would take for Lee to snap out of it. She saw him sit up in bed and wince, bringing his hand towards his eye and gently touching the bruised area. He faced her.

‟Mayou, what are you doing here? ˮ, he asked.

‟You really don't remember a thing? ˮ, she questioned.

‟No ˮ, he answered, getting up and walking out of bed.

Crossing a mirror hung on the wall, Lee saw the black eye that covered almost a quarter of his face.

‟Whoa! ˮ, he gasped. ‟Is it possible that I don't recall an encounter with the enemy? It must've been a fine shinobi to inflict damage on me like this ˮ.

Mayou laughed.

‟I've been told I was pretty skilled ˮ.

‟You did this!? ˮ, he exclaimed.

‟Yeah… Sorry. I guess I went a bit strong ˮ.

She put down the steaming mug and went to him. Mayou proceeded to explain the events that lead to the discussion. The whole time, Lee was looking down, feeling ashamed.

‟I can't believe I acted like that ˮ, he mumbled.

‟It's ok, you weren't exactly yourself ˮ, Mayou reassured him. ‟Speaking of which, why did you drink? You knew what would happen ˮ.

‟It's coming back to me ˮ, Lee said. ‟Guy-sensei wanted me to practice my drunken fist, but he was supposed to make sure I didn't lose control. I wonder how I managed to get out of his sight ˮ.

‟Maybe you knocked him out ˮ, Mayou suggested.

She then remembered what Kakashi told her: _If you have any goodbyes, do them now, because the mission you're going on can take several months._

‟Lee… ˮ, she started.

‟Yeah ˮ.

‟I'm leaving on a mission in two days ˮ.

‟Oh, that's great. Where to? ˮ

‟I can't say. It's a secret recon mission. I'll be accompanying Anbu. My ability was needed ˮ.

‟Right, because you're awesome! ˮ

Mayou smiled at the compliment, but she had to get back to the serious conversation.

‟There's more… I was told the mission could last months. I was going to come see you to say goodbye ˮ.

Lee lost his usual cheerful vibe when Mayou said those words.

‟So you're saying I won't see you for months, not knowing when you'll return ˮ, he said quietly.

‟I'm a Chunin now, it is to be expected ˮ. She sighed.

Mayou then remembered something she meant to ask Lee since he got back to his normal self.

‟So is it true, what you said... ˮ

‟What do you mean? ˮ, Lee asked, confused.

‟You said that you want me ˮ.

At that, Lee turned bright red.

‟Gomenasai! That wasn't very gentlemanlike for me to say ˮ, he apologized.

‟Oh… So you don't like me… ˮ, Mayou said, turning away.

‟No, I don't like you ˮ, she heard Lee say behind her. ‟I love you ˮ.

Mayou turned back towards him.

‟What? ˮ, she asked, shocked.

‟I love you ˮ, Lee repeated.

Mayou leaned forward and pressed her lips on his. They exchanged a kiss until Mayou pulled back.

‟I love you, too ˮ, she whispered.

They both smiled, realizing what just happened.

The sky was getting dark, and the villagers were heading home, getting ready to finish the day.

‟It's getting late ˮ, Mayou stated after glancing out the window. ‟I should probably go ˮ.

‟No, stay! ˮ, Lee pleaded, pulling her close. ‟This is the last chance I have to be with you before you leave ˮ.

Those words were what Mayou was secretly hoping for deep down, but a part of her was nervous. She had never been intimate before.

‟Alright, I'll stay, but there's something you should know. I'm a virgin ˮ, she revealed, turning red from embarrassment.

Lee reassured her.

‟Don't worry, I'm new to this too. We can learn together ˮ.

Mayou looked at Lee, whose eye had gotten extremely swollen. It took away from the romance.

‟Maybe you should put ice first ˮ, she suggested.

They went in the kitchen. Lee sat on the counter, holding ice to his injured eye, while playing with Mayou's hair with his other hand. She was standing, leaning on the counter. She giggled.

‟What's so funny? ˮ, Lee asked.

‟This is the second time I've given you a black eye ˮ.

The first time was when they first met, 7 years prior.

‟You're right ˮ, Lee said, putting the ice down. ‟It's time I take control ˮ.

He jumped off and swept Mayou up, supporting her upper back and legs. He marched towards the bedroom.

Instead of protesting, Mayou let things go along. She knew that this time, Lee was completely in control of his actions. He tossed her on his bed, and Mayou landed with a thud.

When she imagined her first time, having no idea who it would be with at the time, she always pictured it going slowly and passionately. She wouldn't do anything of the sort unless she was in love, which was now the case.

‟Gomen ˮ, Lee said, noting that he could've been gentler.

As a response, Mayou bit her lip, her golden eyes not leaving Lee's, as she pulled him closer.

‟Don't worry, I can handle it. What, are you scared I'll be better? ˮ, she teased.

Lee was leaning over her, making Mayou the vulnerable one. In a quick movement, Lee took Mayou's wrists and pinned them down above her head.

‟As if I'd let you win. I'm Konoha's number one genius at hard work ˮ, he beamed.

Mayou tried to pry loose, but Lee's grip was too strong. With her hands, she formed the hand seal for her ability, mysterious peacock method. An aura of purple chakra threw Lee backwards, making him let go of Mayou's wrists.

The female ninja swiftly leaned forward, grabbed her partner's shoulders and spun him so that he'd be lying down and she was on top.

‟No fair! You used ninjutsu! ˮ, Lee complained, but he was still smiling.

‟Well, I'm the number one surprise ninja ˮ, she grinned.

‟Wait, no, that name is taken by Naruto ˮ, Lee remarked.

‟Guess we'll have to find me a new nickname then ˮ, Mayou said.

‟How about beautiful ˮ, Lee suggested.

It would've been very difficult to keep things playful from then on. The two shinobi were comfortable training, but things never got that intimate between them. The attraction was definitely there, but it was still new and kind of awkward.

 _Oh grow up,_ Mayou told herself. She got a sudden boost of confidence as she proceeded to remove her shirt and her bra, exposing her full, naked breasts.

Lee's eyes went wide.

‟Can I … ˮ

Mayou didn't let him finish. She placed his unbandaged hands where he could feel her roundness. At the touch, they became firm, and Mayou was enjoying it.

Unexpectedly, the two heard frantic knocking at the apartment door.

Terrified, Mayou grabbed her shirt and covered herself.

‟I'll go see what's going on, you stay here ˮ, Lee told her.

Mayou was getting dressed in the bedroom. She heard Guy-sensei's voice as he entered Lee's apartment.

‟I was worried when I came to and you were gone ˮ, he said, addressing Lee.

‟Everything is fine ˮ, Lee assured him.

‟What about your eye? ˮ

‟Oh, that. Well… ˮ

Mayou, who had stayed hidden, was holding her breath.

‟Is there someone with you? ˮ, Guy asked, glancing at the extra pair of sandals by the door.

Mayou had no choice but to show herself, since it was too obvious.

‟Mayou! ˮ, Guy exclaimed. ‟How nice of you to keep Lee company while he's hurt. Hopefully his drunken state didn't cause you too much trouble. That bruise is something though. I wonder what Lee walked into to cause that ˮ, Guy laughed.

Mayou joined in the laughter, although hers was mostly nervous.

‟Well, I'll be on my way ˮ, Guy announced. ‟Thanks for doing my job Mayou. By the way, shouldn't you two kids be going to bed? I heard from Kakashi that you are headed on a big mission, Mayou. And you, Lee, have to preserve your youth ˮ.

‟Hai, Guy-sensei ˮ, Lee replied.

Guy left, leaving the door open for Mayou, who was expected to leave.

‟Gomenasai ˮ, Lee said, once Guy was out of ear's reach.

‟I guess we will have to continue when I get back ˮ, she sighed, not knowing how long that would be.

‟I'll wait for you until I die ˮ, Lee told her.

Mayou gave him one last kiss, and headed out.


End file.
